


i'll keep you safe.

by celinalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scared Harry, Seriously how do i tag, i wrote this during a zoom meeting pls forgive me mom, lower case, my first work omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinalia/pseuds/celinalia
Summary: harry is nervous about competing in the triwizard tournament. ron is trying to calm him down (and lowkey just as nervous as harry)lower case intended; if you don't like that, don't read this fanfic, thank you
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 60





	i'll keep you safe.

**Author's Note:**

> LOWER CASE INTENDED
> 
> hello!
> 
> this is my first published fanfiction on ao3 ever- it's so crazy. the tagging system is kinda confusing me but it's alright lmao
> 
> the shipping harry/ron is sooo underrated and i honestly don't see why, they're both such cuties. 
> 
> if i made some grammatical errors, i deeply apologize. english is not my native language
> 
> about this fic: it's a fluffy one shot, i'm not completely satisfied with it but i thought "hey celi, why not post it. you get roasted by almost everyone anyway" so here we are
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

harry stared out of the window, watching the rain hit the sill over and over again. it was a comforting sight and seemed to relax the boy a little.

he was worried. not just the "oh no, i'll probably fail my exam" kind of worry. no, the dark haired boy was scared of something much bigger than this.

tomorrow he would have to compete in the triwizard tournament for the first time. he'd learned from hagrid that they would have to fight against a dragon. harry couldn't even comprehend how to do that. surely hermione already had a great plan that would save his life but he was too tired to go downstairs into the common room.

all he wanted to do right now was to sleep. his mind had made it impossible to relax in the last week.

thoughts were racing through his head at the speed of a nimbus 2000 and it's not like he didn't have enough going on in his life besides this tournament anyway.

right when he was about to get seriously overwhelmed by all his feelings and memories, he heard a gentle knock at the door.

"hey harry, i know you probably want to be alone right now but i just feel like you should talk to someone about this. uhm.. you don't have to do this all by yourself, you know?", a familiar voice came from outside.

"come in ron, it's alright." harry sighed and turned around to look at his best friend.

the red haired boy came in quietly, trying not to disturb harry and his thoughts. he sat down right beside him and took his hand, slowly moving his thumb around in a circular motion. 

"what are you thinking about right now?", he asked, with a soft tone in his voice.

harry thought about staying quiet as to not burden ron with his feelings but the words just started coming out of his mouth.

"why me? why does it always have to be me? the entire school hates me now, voldemort is still out there and probably thinking about killing me in this very second and if that wasn't enough already, i also have to fight a dragon tomorrow. great, at least i'll die without voldemort being involved."

harry's lip started to tremble and his eyes got watery out of a sudden. he hated to cry in front of people but somehow it was different with ron. this is why he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks and right onto his hand that was still being held by ron.

the older boy looked shocked for a second, then immediately swung his arm around harry's shoulder and held him tight. "hey, it's going to be alright. you're not alone, you still have me and hermione. 

besides, i'm sure the other students will calm down once they realise you really didn't ask to be a part of this. who would seriously risk his life at 14 anyway?" he smiled lightly and wiped a tear from harry's cheek away with his thumb.

"you're a great friend, really. i'm not sure why i deserve you sometimes. all i do is bring you into trouble. everyone who's close to me is in danger, don't you understand that?", harry replied between sobs.

ron just hugged him, shocked at what the other boy had just said. he wanted to respond something but couldn't quite find the right words.

finally, he managed to whisper "harry, please never say something like that again. you're an amazing person, extremely funny and the best friend i've ever had.

you made me feel like i'm my own person, not just one of the weasley children. you were the first one who actually saw me as just ron and i'm so thankful for that. i'm saying nonsense, i know, but please know how much you mean to me, okay?"

after a few seconds of silence, he added shyly "i just don't want to lose you"

harry nodded, still crying, but he was starting to get better thanks to his best friend. 

what said best friend did next surprised both of them. 

he placed his hand slowly under harry's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. while slightly stroking his cheeks, he mumbled "may i... may i kiss you?"

ron could've sworn that he meant to say something completely different, something that didn't give away his immense feelings for his best friend. and yet here he was, staring at harry while wiping away his tears and softly touching his face, waiting for the permission to kiss him.

it was nothing more than a whisper but ron still understood it instantly. "yes, please"

they both came in closer, their heartbeats hammering and their eyes already closed.

after what felt like an eternity, ron finally pressed his lips against harry's and stroked his hair tenderly. right now, nothing else in the world mattered to them as long as they had each other.

their first kiss didn't feel like fireworks exploding in their bodies, not at all. it was way better than that.

it felt like suddenly everything was right, like they had always been meant to do this and nobody could destroy their special bond.

it was a soft and cautious kiss that neither of them wanted to break. after roughly a minute, harry pulled back to get some air. his lips were red, just like the rest of his face, and his hair was a mess. ron thought he had never looked more beautiful than this.

they just held each other for a few minutes, melting under the soft touch of hands and necks and elbows. 

ron smiled at harry firmly and grabbed his hand again. "come on, let's go look for hermione. she says she found a loophole in the rules that could possibly save your life."

the other boy hesitated at first. he wanted to stay here with ron forever, kissing him and counting all of his freckles and watching the rain with him while cuddling. but he also wanted to survive the next day which is why he did stand up in the end.

"umm, ron?"

"what's up?"

"was this just a one time thing?"

harry looked kind of worried but this time it wasn't voldemort or the tournament that he was anxious about. ron really meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose this connection.

"are you kidding me? i've wanted this for months. i just thought you needed some extra cheering up today." the red haired boy smirked and opened the door. "now let's go, you don't wanna leave hermione alone with her books for too long."

_don't worry golden boy,  
i'll always keep you safe ___


End file.
